Team Chaos
by duncanmorin0
Summary: Powers beyond the scope of ordinary mortal understanding unite to change the life of two champions and in the process rewrite everything. Over 5000 years before the birth of the Rikudo Sennin come the Futago Sennin.
1. Prolog or antilog?

Summary  
Powers beyond the scope of ordinary mortal understanding unite to change the life of two champions and in the process rewrite everything. Over 5000 years before the birth of the Rikudo Sennin come the Futago  
This is a work of fiction not intended to detract from the original works. This will be a massive crossover, though the three main sources will be Naruto, Harry Potter and BTVS.

It didn't take long for to capture the final two Jinchuuriki once they had left the protection of Turtle Island. With the Nine Tails power actually making white Zetsu more powerful while fighting only made the mission that much easier for the group that wished to rule the world. Holding off the allied forces was easy enough, having part of the last two bijuu already consumed by the Gedo Mazo. Or so he thought, right up till the moment he ended up sealed along with the ten most powerful Akatsuki. As the man who became best known as Madara fell into unconsciousness he had a bizarre thought. 'The last thing I said was 'Die Allied scum!' in that strange accent.'

Two years later

Naruto was standing on the fourth Hokage's head, his father's head, watching Konoha. He used to seek solace here as a young child, not many people came all the way up here. He used to come here to escape the cold looks of barely concealed hatred the village used to show him, now he came here to get away from the looks of worship and awe people showed him. With a dark sarcasm that would surprise many people Naruto summed up his current thoughts. "Fangirls, no wonder that bastard deserted Konoha."

_Flashback_

_After his escape from and destruction of the Akatsuki and their twisted desires Naruto to travel the land with Yamato, the young captain he been kept alive and unconscious fueling and empowering the white Zetsu army. He hadn't stayed weak for long since Naruto's purification of Kurama's Chakra caused it to create and encourage life instead of destroy. _

_In the months the two travelled Naruto gained a much better control of the once hate filled chakra, Yamato's wood style gained great strength and the land was healed. No matter where they went people gathered to see Naruto, now called 'Master of Life' by most of the world. The crowds would gather and Naruto would speak to them. A story here, a joke there and he quickly grew into a style that fit him. At first people would bring him gifts to try earn his favor, now instead people would leave those gifts to places of need. After a few days they would disperse and he would train and then move on._

_Flashback End_

He could sense the group of people climbing the monument towards him, he had been expecting this since he had dumped so much information on them without notice. The scope of his true powers were still unknown to him, and that frightened him. His partnership with Kurama allowed him to sustain himself for long periods in his true tailed form. Life flourished in abundance wherever he meditated and trained. As he healed the planet itself he found himself watching the past itself as many events were written in the earth itself and the nature energy it created.

Now that the scars of the short yet brutal fourth shinobi war were healed he was leaving, like so many before him he realized he no long had a place here. For this peace to last it needed to stand on it's own legs, not with his support. He had already sealed the Juubi's power into a tree he created in the ruins of Amegakure, guarding the tree were the newly recreated tailed beasts.

By the time his friends made it to the top of the Hokage's monument he would be gone. He thrust himself deeply into the lifestream of the planet itself and went not only back but to another earth all together.


	2. Enter the Potter Twins!

**Enter the Potter Twins!**

_Not everything I found out about the night of Voldemort 's fall will be revealed in this book, many of those secret are not mine to share. Suffice to say there were six people there that night and only two truly lived._

_I was the first person on the scene that night, I'malso the only person to know all four of the prophesies made the year before. Even though one of them is false, spoken by a bound demon all are valid still._

_Keep an open mind and remember that I'm not telling you everything. Everything I tell you is the truth, so I swear upon my True Name._  
**_Exert from the forward to 'the fall of Voldemort' author unknown_**

**October 31, 1980  
Godric Hollow**

The night air was cold and crisp, a dip in temperature turned the fall air to bring a cold chill. Standing outside of a small cottage was Uzumaki Naruto. He had been drawn to this time and place during his training, he would often dream of a young boy that reminded him of himself.

Not only did the two grow up exposed to those same cruel eyes, they were also saved and damned by meddling old men. What cemented the decision was that of their opposite titles, Harry had become the 'Master of Death' and he the 'Master of Life'.

His plan was to wait until the moment of conception of the young wizard and create a twin for him to grow up with. When the time came in a year from that point he would seal the old Harry's potential and chakra into the new born. Naruto would do the same to the brother who would be named Brian, only with himself.

The young sage settled down and sat outside of the range of the well protected cottage, he expertly created two clones who sat to either side of him. The three of them locked eyes, nodded and started meditating, the two clones going into sage mode.

The trio of ninja giggled, reminiscent of a certain perverted sage. As the two lovers inside we're getting to the natural climax of their bedroom games, naruto once again thrust himself into another kind of life stream. A perverted a giggle from behind, and the sound of writing.

"So I see you decided to go through with it in the end Gaki" Naruto turned and looked up at the older safe, his master Lord Jiriaya. "All that power and skill, yet you're still kind of an idiot.

All three of the Narutos blushed and scratched the back of their heads nervously. "Hey Lord Jiriya, do you think you can stick around here and do a few things for me?"

It was Jiriaya's turn to blush that time. "What's with all those titles, you're going to make be blush. Besides 'Savior of the World' is much more impressive if you ask me."

"Alright, alright I still need to get better control over my powers. It's strange enough I can bring anyone back to life without a forbidden technique, without it happening randomly" The two shadow clones dispelled themselves as the original stretched with a yawn. "I need you to start collecting some information and a spy network, while I search for where the Juubi was sealed into the earth. Also we should try get in contact with the ancestors of the Uzumaki Clan."

**Eleven years later**

Harry and Brian Potter were both small for their age, height and weight. They were quiet and used their small stature to attempt to escape notice. When that failed they would use their incredible speed and agility to evade the bullies their cousin united against the identical brothers.

That wasn't the only trick the two had to get away from trouble. They couldn't use those methods in public though, young as they were they both understood they were different... special. It didn't take them long to evade the gang.

Laughing they sprinted away from the school and from their eelatives house. They were heading towards their secret hideout, once they were hidden by trees they took off in a burst of speed. Leaping off trees, bouncing from limb to limb they practiced the shinobi arts.

They landed softly moments apart aim the deck o their tree house, they hasn't built it. They had been told that I was built in the same night as the prophesys were made. They didn't know any of them, just that they were witnessed and receded.

They automatically took off their shoes as they walked inside. It was much larger than the outside even hinte at. Taking off their jackets they hung them beside the door. Dropping their school bags they looked at four wooden blocks tied with string hung on nails.

All of them were facing red, Harry and Brian flipped the blocks under their names revealing a frog painted on the other sides. "When sensei gets back we'll start training, but until then I think we should keep working on the next issue of 'Ninja Academy'"

Brian nodded as he grinned a fox like grin at his brother. "Yeah those dreams really do come in handy, I can't wait to see what Naruto does next. Even better will be when we can start using 'Kage Bushin'."

**Omake**  
_Brothers in circumstance, twins by purpose. Seperated by time yet bound together by burden and betrayal. Boys of prophesy, men of destiny as one they shall forge themselves anew. Where past and future collide true understanding can happen thrice.  
__**October 31, 1980  
Prophesy regarding Uzumaki Naruto and Harry Potter  
Told to Nicolas Flamel to his wife Cassia of Posidaea**_


End file.
